Autism is common, often devastating, and expensive Autism spectrum disorders (ASDs) are a heterogeneous group of complex neurodevelopmental disorders with eariy childhood onset that are characterized by impairments in communication, social interaction, and repetitive behavior (1). ASDs can have devastating impacts on the development ofthe affected child and her/his family and community. While there is considerable controversy about whether the incidence of ASD is increasing, the most recent estimates suggest that the disorder affects 1% of children (2, 3). A recent comprehensive economic analysis in the US estimated the lifetime per capita incremental societal cost of autism as $3.2 million, and the lifetime cost for all currently affected children in the U.S. as approximately $35 billion (4).